never give up hope
by arogers008
Summary: It has been 3 months since percy and the gang left rome and are now waiting for the winter solstice. The gods and camps are prepareing to protect the original mount olympus. What happens when some unconventional help arrives. Whare will percy do after the war.
1. unconventional help

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or huntik.

Unconventional help.

Percy POV.

A/N: annabeth and percy never fell into tartarus.

It has been three months since we left rome we reached greece a few weeks later. Annabeth suggested that we plan before we attack the giants. So we sent leo and nico back to return the Athena parthenos and bring the camps and gods here to help gaurd the origanal mount olympus. Gaia won't attack until the wintrr solstice since the gods wil be busy with their annual meeting but what she dosen't know is that this year it will be held here in greece again afer thousands of years.

However for weeks now we have been getting strange reports of people who can summon giant creatures and use magic not even the hekate can use. One cool August day annabeth and I were walking through the forest. When we heard voices. "Come at me lok. Give me your best shot." said a light female voice. ."You're asking for it sophie." a male voice replied. "Boltflare." cried the male. There was a thud and a umf. It seems that the sophie girl had snuck around tackled this lok person.

Both annabeth and I looked at each other and race toward the voices. What we found was surpriseing. There was a couple mabye in their late 20s. And two teenagers the female on top of the male. Then there were 2 boys mabye 12 or 13. The older woman saw us first. "Who are you 2? She asked. Annabeth spoke for us "My name is annabeth and this is percy." "Hello. Now can you tell us who are?" I asked. The teenage boy laghed "My name is lok. This is sophie, Dante,his wife zhalia, and their adoptef chilfren den, and harrison.". They all said hello. Annabeth spoke next "We should head back to our camp.". So we did agter introducing the new guests to everyone we all sat in my cabin and talked.

A/N: there we go the gang has met lok, dante, Zhalia, and sophie. More to come.


	2. the talk

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or huntik The talk. Percy P.O.V. We called Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, and Frank to come to my temporary cabin. They arrived 5 minutes later. There are greetings all around. We all introduced ourselves again. I went last. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, retriever of Zeus's master bolt and Hades's helm of darkness. Founder of the golden fleece. Bearer of the sky. Killer of the nemean lion, the Clazmonian Sow, and Rescuer of Artemis. Enterer of the labyrinth,". "Defeater of Ares, Atlas, Iampetus, Hyperion, Kronos, and the giant polybotus. Bather of the River Styx. Savior of olympus and one of the seven heroes of Olympus.". Jason's, Piper's, Leo's, Hazel's, Frank's, Lok's, Sophie's, Zhalia's, Dante's, Dan's, Harrison's mouths dropped. "Just to warn you do not mention that I rescued her to artemis. I don't have a death wish." I said. Annabeth had a gleam in her eye. "You forgot somthing seaweed brain. What about a very cute...mph." she tried to say but I stopped her with a kiss. If I didn't nico would never let me live it down. I also grabbed her hands so she couldn't signal thalia to continue her thought. I sent a clear message with my eyes. Continue her thought and your dead. Thalia shivered. I released annabeth so we could breathe. "Let's not mention that incident dear." I said then brushed her sweet spot with my lips lightly. Which I knew would make her completely loose her train of thought. She knew it was just a warning. If she tried to continue I would do it again only harder. We talked some more and finally deduced that they were from a alternet universe. How they got here we didn't know. The introduced them to the gods. The Romans had two new cabins up in less than half an hour. We had dinner. Lok and I had a eating contest. Issued by annabeth, weird, and sophie. After sophie mentioned Lok's appetite. I won but it was close. He asked me about the blue food so I told him and the others about the fight my first stepfather and mom had over blue food. They were angered at how I was treated. I told them some of my biggest mistakes. When they heard they I indirectly released typhon. When I caused Mt. St. Helens. "Your that powerful?" dan asked. "Even more. That was nothing compared to what I can do now. A/N: sorry for late update.


End file.
